


The Aftermath

by stylensoul



Series: Belonging to love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, OT4, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylensoul/pseuds/stylensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after making peace with the death of someone you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

" _I wonder if he forgave us before he ended it all._ "

~6 months later~

" _What on earth do you mean by you're not continuing the band without him_?!" Was the first the boys heard when they went into Modest! offices to talk to management. They were astonished by the people there. They wanted them to continue a band that was truly missing a piece. A band member leaving is one thing, one dying is another. They left that office with the cries of " _you can't do this!_ " behind them. The thing is, they can.   _They don't know about the up-all-nights_

~8 months later~

They arranged to be on Ellen. They came out to the world as gay/bisexual and that they were together, in a relationship. There was a standing ovation in the studio and Ellen herself cried about the pure bravery. They did it for Liam. The everlasting love from the fans was so inspiring, they sang 'they don't know about us', dedicated to Liam.   _they don't know I've waited all my life_

~12 months later~

The anniversary of Liam's death. Their dear Liam. They cried into each others shoulders and chests, upon his grave. They left him flowers and love so that he would know their love for him would be eternal, they would be seeing him in the afterlife. "You don't have a fucking choice!" Louis half sobbed, half laughed into Zayn's shoulder.  _just to find a love that feels this right_

~18 months later~

They decided on couples counseling. They had started bickering more often about stupid things and out of fear-the things that happened after the death were horrible-they enrolled themselves into counseling. Niall had a break down 3 days later in a supermarket parking lot and was bombarded by the paps. Louis cussed them out and the boys decided to take action.  _baby they don't know about_

~21 months later~

They announced the wedding. They were getting married. It was to be set in July. Two months to go. They were getting married on a beach next to the ocean in Vancouver, Canada. The hate was insane because a 4 person marriage was almost unheard of but they pushed through.  _they don't know about_

~23 months later~

July 17, 2017. 4/5 of One Direction became one. They became Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry Payne. There was protest from many, but it's quality not quantity that matters. They honored Liam and loved Liam to the end. There were 5 rings, but only 4 were present. The last ring was in the ground on the finger of the last piece of the puzzle.  _us._

_2 years after the wedding, they adopted beautiful baby boy. His name was William James Javaad Edward Payne. Will grew up to be a beautiful young man. Crystal blue eyes and tanned skin. As for the four? They lived a happy life together and died peacefully. Who was waiting on the other side? Liam James Payne. The guardian angel who had died young but lived forever. Taking on the after life as one, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Louis and Liam Payne. In their beautiful after life huddle hug, Liam whispered "I didn't have to forgive you, I just had to forgive myself."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back and kudos are much appreciated! I'm up for boyxboy prompts or any requests for my preference book. Thank you so much for reading!! xoxo


End file.
